


Obedience

by levis_taller_than_me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Kitten!Marco, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Master!Jean, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levis_taller_than_me/pseuds/levis_taller_than_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chills rocked through Marco as his Master began playing with his hair, running his fingers through Marco's scalp and down his back, Jean relishing the goosebumps he was giving his pet. Marco bit his lip, wondering what he had done to deserve such praise.<br/>"Tell me, Kitten," Jean whispered. "How do you want Master?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this work to be uploaded, shared, or copied without my consent.

Marco sat on the floor, impatiently waiting for Jean to get out of the shower. Marco was on his knees with his palms out flat between them, just the way Jean liked. Marco usually didn't mind this position, but today Jean was taking his time in the shower. Marco shifted, the garters holding up his thigh highs were making his thighs itch. The lace underwear was restraining his member, causing the majority of the once blush pink lace to become wet and dark.

Worst, the collar around his throat wasn't tight enough. It was tight enough for Marco to remember who's he was, who he belonged to, but it wasn't hitching his breath, it wasn't making his world totter.

Marco knew Jean liked to do that to Marco, Jean liked being the one to make his vision blur and his head spin.

Finally, Marco heard the shower shut off and his heart began to race. His cock throbbed, wondering how much praise his Master would give him for being a good Kitten. Throughout the period of time that Jean was in the shower, Marco had not tightened the collar or pleasured himself in any way. He had made sure not to look on the table next to the bathroom. Master liked it when Kitten didn't know what toys he would be playing with.

The bathroom door opened and Jean emerged, a thin towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Maco could tell his Master hadn't dried off well - or at all. Marco's Master shut off the bathroom light and gently closed the door. His expression seemed tranquil and this pleased Marco. The Master smiled at his Kitten.

Marco rose and began to crawl on his hands and knees. Once he reached his Master, he nuzzled between his Master's knees. He heard his Master sigh.

"What am I going to do with you, Kitten?" He whispered, bending down to rub Marco's scalp. As his Master ran his fingers through his hair, Marco made sure to kiss Jean's knees and shins. He had to make sure Master knew how much his Kitten loved attention.

After a few moments of petting, Jean placed his hand on the table and removed a pink leash.

"Now, I know you've been a good Kitten," Jean said, his voice thick and sweet as honey. "But Master wants to play a little. Is this okay?"

"Yes, Master."

Marco knew Jean would never do anything he wasn't comfortable with and they often discussed safety precautions, but there was little Jean could do to rattle his Kitten.

Jean clipped the leash to his Kitten's collar. Marco's cock throbbed when the bell on his collar jingled. The collar was pink and was decorated with little white bows and had a small bell in the center. The pink collar - along with the lingerie - was supposed to degrade Marco, to remind him he belonged to his Master. However, it was no secret Marco loved how the the collar and lace lingerie felt on his skin, and he and Jean both agreed pink looked flattering on him.

Jean sat on the bed, leash in hand. Water fell from his hair and onto his shoulders, rolling down his arms and chest. The towel still clung to him, and Marco could see his hardness. Jean patted the spot next to him, inviting his Kitten.

Marco crawled on the bed and, timidly, licked a droplet of water from his Master's neck using only the tip of his tongue. Jean smiled, and Marco continued licking the water droplets from his Masters neck and shoulders. Gaining confidence, Marco's licks became hasty and he tongued his way down Jean's stomach, his upper body all but thrown over Jean's. Before he could stop himself, one of Marco's hands cupped his aching member.

A sharp slap was given to Marco's bottom. He stopped his licks and touch immediately and laid his body flat across his Master's lap.

"Kitten," Jean said, his voice filled with disbelief and disappointment. "Why would you do such a naughty thing?"

"I - I'm sorry Master," Marco said, trying his hardest not to rut his groin against Jean's lap. Marco could feel his Master's erection pressing against him. "Kitten really wants Master."

"Oh?"

Chills rocked through Marco as his Master began playing with his hair, running his fingers through Marco's scalp and down his back, Jean relishing the goosebumps he was giving his pet. Marco bit his lip, wondering what he had done to deserve such praise.

"Tell me, Kitten," Jean whispered. "How do you want Master?"

 _Oh_ , Marco thought. _Dirty talk_.

Dirty talk was not something Marco was good at. In fact, it was the only mechanism Jean could use to truly unravel Marco, make Marco blushful and embarrassed and to remind his Kitten who made the rules.

"Uh...Kitten w-wants Master to...t-touch him."

"Master _is_ touching his Kitten," Jean said slyly, running his fingers over Marco's spine. Feeling as if he were going to explode with want, Marco took a deep breath.

"Kitten wants Master to make him come, _hard_."

Jean stopped petting his Kitten, obviously startled by what Marco had just said. It was rare for Marco to state his desires when it came to love making, but him doing so sparked a fire inside Jean.

Marco's Master brought a sharp hand over Marco's backside.

"You taught you such a lewd vocabulary?" Jean snarled, yanking the leash upward. Marco took the hint and scooted off Jean, heading for the top of the bed.

Once Marco was off his lover, Jean stood up quickly, wrapping the leash tightly around one of the openings the window headboard provided. Marco wasn't frightened by his Master's sudden aggression; he quite liked it and knew Jean would never hurt him.

Marco trusted his Master.

Kitten lay on his stomach, his face in the pillows. Jean had gotten off the bed and Marco knew he was at the nightstand, picking out another toy. He knew Jean wouldn't mind if he looked to see what Jean had in mind, but Marco loved being surprised by his Master. Marco shivered in anticipation.

Marco heard a flick, then another. His member throbbed and he rutted against the mattress, wanting to be punished.

Silently, Jean approached his Kitten and handcuffed him, lacing the chain through the headboard. Surprisingly, he did not spank Marco. He hoped this was a sign he would be receiving punishment in another form.

Luckily, Marco only had to wait a few moments before his punishment was given to him. He heard Jean uncap a bottle and whisper, "It's cold, Kitten."

True to Jean's word, Marco received goosebumps as his Master rubbed his back with an oil based lotion, purposely leaving his back slick. Marco waited, biting his lip as he grinded against the bed, wishing his Master would hurry.

He gasped, his stomach arching off the bed as Jean dribbled Paraffin candle wax over Marco's freckled back. Marco gripped the headboard as he screamed in pleasure, feeling his skin burn. He rutted against the mattress, desperate for some form of relief on his aching member.

Suddenly, his Master was straddling him, the candle having been blown out and tossed to the floor - along with the towel. Marco moaned as he felt his Master's erection press against him with such a force that stopped his groin from moving.

"Kitten," Jean whispered. "Master's going to play with you now."

"T-thank you, Master," Marco said, his throat dry.

Slowly, Jean pulled off Marco's panties, applying brief, gentle kisses to his Kitten's bottom and upper thighs. As ritual, Jean did not remove his Kitten's thigh highs.

Marco moaned at his Master's kisses, desperate for his touch. He had lifted his groin so Jean could remove his panties and moaned, trying to hold his lower body up with shaking knees as he felt Jean's lips on the underside of his cock.

It was a gentle, quick peck, and Jean used one of his arms to help support Marco's wobbling waist as he moved away from his Kitten's member. The other hand slowly spread apart Marco, revealing his tight, twitching hole.

Marco's body quivered as he felt his Master dip his tongue into Marco's opening. He merely used the tip of his tongue, just enough to tease his Kitten, to make him beg and want more. Jean idly tongue fucked his Kitten for a few moments, flicking and swirling the tip of his tongue until Marco was a moaning mess.

Jean removed his tongue and rose, reaching for the lube he kept between the mattress and boxspring. Using the hand that was supporting his Kitten, he gently touched Marco's member before removing it to uncap and pour the lube onto his fingers.

"Can Master come in you?" Jean asked, his voice smoldering but the question was not rhetorical. His face still in the pillows, Marco thrashed his head up and down, his knees wobbling at the thought. "Do you like that Kitten? Do you like it when Master's come pours out all over your thighs and on your pretty lingerie? Hm? Tell Master."

Before Marco could respond, Jean slipped one of his fingers inside him. Marco gasped beautifully, trying to get used to the sensation.

While Marco enjoyed bottoming, there was usually nothing pleasurable about the first few moments of penetration. Jean knew this and took his other hand - also coated in lubricant - and gently touched the head of Marco's member.

Marco moans were muffled by the pillow, but they were still loud enough for Jean to hear. Jean began to slowly play with Marco, not wanting to make him come. After a few moments of this pleasurable torture, Jean added another finger and quickened his pace.

Marco was a mess as this point. The noises from the handcuff chain and the bell on his collar were in sync with Marco's moans and the bed's creak, which was beginning to drive Jean over the edge. He removed his fingers and began spreading a generous amount of lubricant on his leaking member, still stroking his Kitten.

Jean guided his cock to Marco's lax opening, but stopped fondling his Kitten. Marco raised his head and met his Master's eye. Jean placed the hand that was stroking Marco on his jawline, gripping tightly for emphasis.

"Kitten," he whispered. "Tell Master what you need to say."

Heat rushed to Marco's face. He was horny and just wanted his Master to get on with it. "I - I won't need them this time, Master," Marco said, trying to thrust his hips on Jean's cock.

"Marco."

Marco stopped and sighed, desperate and frustrated but knowing Jean meant well. Any time they used each others names during role play, it was serious.

"Marco," Jean said again. "Last time was a close call. I almost called an ambulance."

"O-okay!" Marco said, embarrassed. " "Sky" for slow down, "cloud" to stop."

"And what if I do this?" Jean asks, lowering his hand to Marco's throat. This was the part Jean was worried about the most; his stomach tightened at the thought of accidentally hurting Marco again. 

"I - I - this," Marco said raising his left foot and kicking Jean in the thigh twice. His cock was red and aching with want.

"Good Kitten," Jean purred, lowering his hand back to Marco's member. Marco buried his face in the pillow, loving how lewd he must look with ass up and open, ready to receive all that Jean gave him.

Jean pressed the tip of his cock into his Kitten's opening, toying with Marco's member to try and get his mind off the pain. Marco gasped and writhed as Jean inched himself into his ass, spreading him apart with pleasurable pain.

Once Jean was fully sheathed, he tried giving his Kitten time to adjust, but after a moment Marco began thrusting back against his Master, desperate for friction.

Jean began thrusting into Marco. He gripped his Kitten's hips hard enough to leave tiny bruises and bit along Marco's neck and shoulders, bubbling with pleasure each time his Kitten gasped and moaned. After a few minutes, Jean let go of Marco's member and gripped his throat, bringing his face out of the pillows.

"Let Master hear you," Jean begged, picking up his pace.

Marco's moans escalated to screams as Jean began to hit his prostate, making his walls clench around Jean. Jean could feel his abdomen tightening and knew his finish was close. He pressed his stomach to Marco's back, thrusting into his Kitten's bundle of nerves as deep as he could. Jean bit into Marco's shoulder and tightened his thumb and fingers around his Kitten's throat.

Jean could feel his Kitten's throat convulse against the pressure and considered loosening his grip until he felt Marco thrust against him hard, his moan's gurgled but still there. Drool was beginning to form at the corner of Marco's mouth and he could feel the lack of oxygen and blood starting to take its beautiful toll.

Jean thrust as hard as he could, trying to hold back his orgasm. He let go of Marco's hip and began to frantically masturbate his lover, gaining a strangled moan of approval.

"K-kitten, Mast-ter can't - "

Before Jean could finish, he felt Marco's cock throb as he reached his limit. Jean made sure to tighten his grip on his Kitten's neck and trust into Marco deeply, moaning as his own orgasm racked his body.

Jean continued thrusting passionately into Marco throughout his orgasm, continuing to stroke Marco and kept his grip on his Kitten's throat until he felt that they had both been milked dry.

Jean released Marco's throat and tried his hardest not to collapse on top of his Kitten. Despite the endorphin rushing through his veins, he made sure Marco's breathing went from ragged to normal and his face regained it's natural olive color.

The only noise for several moments was the sound of the lover's heavy breathing. Once Marco's breath became regular, Jean slowly bent down to pick up his long forgotten towel.

"Marco," Jean said slowly. " 'm gonna pull out, okay?"

"Uh huh," Marco mumbled, his head on the pillow.

Jean pulled out gently and let the towel soak up his come. Once he had quickly dried himself off and made sure there was no more come inside Marco, Jean began drying off Marco's stomach and chest.

Once Marco was clean by Jean's standards, he unclipped Marco's collar and unlocked his handcuffs. He put away all the toys and went to the bathroom, starting a bath. He added a cupful of bubble bath to the water and went to get his lover.

Jean scooped up Marco gently, carrying him to the bathroom. Marco groaned and tried to wiggle out of his lover's grasp.

"I know you're tired, dear," Jean whispered. "But let's get you properly cleaned up and get the wax off, okay?"

Jean carefully set Marco in the tub after removing his thigh highs and shut off the water when the tub was just over a quarter filled. Marco sat with his back leaned forward, avoiding the dried wax. With much care, Jean peeled the wax off Marco's back, cupping his opposite hand under the wax to make sure none fell into the water. Due to the lotion he had used on Marco's back earlier, the wax came off with ease.

Once this was done, Jean inspected Marco's neck. There would be bruises, but they didn't look as though they'd be large or very noticeable.

"Jean?"

"Hm?"

"Can you get in with me?"

Jean smiled. "Of course, love."

Marco scooted forward to give Jean room in the tub. Jean settled behind his lover and let Marco lean back onto him, sighing as he did so.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just tired." Marco adjusted his head so that it was resting on Jean's shoulder. He sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Me too," Jean admitted, wrapping his arms around Marco's stomach and resting his head on Marco's, closing his eyes as well.

They woke up two hours later, when the bubbles were gone and the water was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> Thanks for reading! I took a break from chapter stories and decided to write a quick one shot. I'm thinking of doing more, so let me know if you liked this one! Feel free to check out Levis-taller-than-me on Tumblr; I'll gladly take requests for one shots or other short stories.


End file.
